Question: A goblet contains $11$ red marbles, $5$ green marbles, and $5$ blue marbles. If a marble is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is blue?
Answer: There are $11 + 5 + 5 = 21$ marbles in the goblet. There are $5$ blue marbles. The probability is $ \frac{5}{21}$.